


Saigo no Dansu

by Ms_Contrary



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Graduation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Performing Arts, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Contrary/pseuds/Ms_Contrary
Summary: It's the final year of the top stars Suzuran and Benibara. As the curtain rises on their final performance together, Chizuru must find the courage to confess her love before they part. Can she do it or will the pressures of society keep her quiet?
Relationships: Amakusa Benio | Benibara/Maihara Chizuru





	1. Chapter 1

Chizuru sat at her desk during her final class, her eyes seemingly focused on the text in front of her, but her mind was nowhere in the lesson being presented. After class would be dismissed, she'd head to a special meeting of the Zuka club, a meeting she had been anticipating for a month now. Soon, the third years would be graduating meaning that the next show they put on would be her's and Benio's last as the tops stays. Chizuru rubbed at her chest to ease the dull ache she felt at the thought. Although it was only when they were first years that they became president and vice president of the Zuka club respectively, both Benio and Chizuru had been friends since they entered middle school. The thought of not seeing Benio very much made her heart heavy. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell and the sound of chairs screeching against the floor. She quickly gathered her bags, and headed down to their meeting hall.

When she got there, everyone was just sitting down and Benio was standing at the podium with Hinako sitting at the right side. "Ah, Chizuru, now we can begin" Benio said in that regal voice that made her knees buckle a bit when hearing it. She quickly scurried to her seat, and listened intently on Benio's words. "As many of you know, I will be graduating this year. I've enjoyed my time as your president, and top star, but I know you all will continue on and continue with the legacy of our club. Since this is will be my final performance we shall be doing one of my favorite musicals, Elisabeth" she said, people cheering when they realized what musical they would be performing. "Also, instead of holding auditions for the lead role, I shall choose my musumeyaku that will be Elisabeth, and perform the last dance with me" she said causing the room to become dead silent in anticipation as to who she would choose.

Chizuru felt her heart beat quicken at that proclamation. 'I hope it's me' she thought to herself, her hands squeezing the hem of her skirt. Before she knew it, she saw Benio's hand in front of her. "Well, Chizuru, will you be my Elisabeth?" she asked, a charming and seductive smile was on her lips when Chizuru looked up. She was stunned to be offered the role not because she didn't think she was good, but because it was rare for Benio to perform with a musumeyaku more than once. "Of course, Benio" she replied, taking her hand, and lifting herself from the chair. "Alright, rehearsals start tomorrow, let's put a performance of a life time" she announced to the cheers of the crowd.

Once Chizuru came home, she rushed to her room, and closed the door, having a seat on her bed as her mind processes the rest of the meeting. She couldn't believe that she was chosen to play Elisabeth alongside Benio's Der Todd. 'I thought she'd ask Haruhi to do the role' she thought, a cold feeling falling over her. She never told anyone in the club, but she was very much in love with their gregarious president. When they met the young girl who was in the host club, she was impressed with her and went along with Benio's enthusiasm. 

However, when it came to the time they brought her to play Marianne in The Senorita's Love, Chizuru felt incredibly jealous of the attention Benio lavished on the younger girl though one couldn't tell from her actions.'The last thing I want is for her to see me as just another starry eyed girl' she thought, her eyes traveling to the picture she kept on her desk.

It was a picture of her and Benio dressed as Marie Antoinette and Fersen during the opening night of their show. She remembered how nervous she was despite all the practice she and Benio did together. 'Just let your talent shine through, princess' is what Benio had said to her before the curtain rose. Those few simple words soothed Chizuru, and she gave a performance that earned her the nickname of Suzuran. 'It's a shame it's all ending soon though' she thought sadly, a frown forming on her face. Soon they would graduate, and with that be on different life paths. Chizuru would be expected to play hostess at her family's prestigious old fashioned inn while Benito would no doubt join the theater troupe that inspired their club. 

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she said, straightening her uniform in case it was her mother or father. Instead, it was her older brother Haruka. "I came to get you for supper, it should be done soon" he said as he glanced at his sister, "What's wrong, you were so happy when you came home, and now you're all glum."

Chizuru wished he was unable to read her so well, "I was just thinking about the past." She hoped that would be enough, but the minute she looked up at him and seeing his violet eyes narrow, she knew it wouldn't. "Benio chose me to be her opposite in our new production, it's our last show" she said softly, trying desperately to keep her sadness from slipping out into her voice. 

"Ah, I see. You're sad Amakusa is graduating, and you haven't told her how you felt yet" he said slyly. Her frowned deepened at her brother's intuitive reply. He was the only one who knew about her feelings for her friend, and probably the only one save for their grandmother who'd approve of such a thing. "I really wish you couldn't read me so well" she muttered, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he laughed at his proud little sister's shyness. 

"I say now is a good time to tell her or you may regret it, and as I say, one shouldn't live with regrets" he said, patting her on the head, "Come on down, let's eat and we can talk more." After he left the room Chizuru's mind was swirling. She knew he was right and that she should tell Benio her feelings but she wasn't sure she could.

Even though the reputation of St Lobelia is one of being a school full of sapphic women, what many didn't know is either the young ladies of her school grow out of their attraction to women as many expect or if their love for other women continues that they keep quiet and follow the road set to them by their wealthy families.

Chizuru despite coming from a traditional family with their prestige in hospitality and ikebana, wanted to break from that and be true to herself. With a new found resolve she headed downstairs to tell her brother her plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm so excited to be finally be posting chapter 2. This went through a lot of changes but I am happy with how it turned out. I hope to get some feedback!

Chizuru made her way across campus with renewed confidence. After the talk with her brother at dinner the previous night she felt sure in confessing her love to Benio. ‘I will have her meet me in the garden after our show’ she thought, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. ‘He did have a point that it is the most romantic spot on campus' she thought with a smile. As she headed to the studio to rehearse the top pair dance with Benio, she waved to the young ladies who greeted her.

"Lady Suzuran" she heard a familiar voice say behind her. As she turned around, she was greeted by the face of Benio's successor. "Ah, Sumire what can I do for you? Also you were fantastic in rehearsal yesterday."

The young girl before her was Rei Haruno also known as Lady Sumire. She was tall and willow with soft ashy blond hair and stunning violet eyes. 'She's like a heroine from one of my shoujo manga' Chizuru thought with a smile. She would also be playing the role of Franz Joseph in the show.

"I'm sorry to stop you while you head to practice with Lady Benibara but…" she trailed off as her cheeks turned bright red. Chizuru was puzzled until her kouhai bowed deeply, holding an envelope out to her. It had her name written in purple in and it was sealed with a pink heart sticker.

"I've wanted to give you this for a long time, but I've been too scared. I know you're graduating soon so I wanted you to know how I feel and if you can respond when you can I would appreciate it" Rei said with a slight tremor in her voice. Chizuru couldn't help but admire her kouhai for her bravery to be so open with her feelings.

"I'll make sure to answer in kind and honestly" Chizuru said softly to Rei which caused a bright smile to form on the other girl's face. Once the girl was out of sight, she tucked the letter into her bag and headed to the studio.

As she opened the doors to the studio, her eyes fell on Benio as she did her warm up stretches. 'How is it that she can look so regal even while warming up?' she thought with a soft smile on her lips. Benio noticed her in the mirror and turned to greet her.

"Ah Chizuru, you made it right on time" she said, flashing the smile that made many of the girls on campus swoon.

"I'm glad I did. I kept getting stopped on the way by the fanclub" she said, taking a ribbon from her bag and tying her hair back.

"Well considering this is your final performance before graduation I'm sure many are excited" Benio said, holding out her hand to Chizuru, "shall we?" She gladly took Benio's hand as they made their way to the center of the studio.

"I was thinking we could do a Viennese waltz for the final dance at the end of the show. What do you think?" Benio asked.

"I think that is a splendid idea and fits with the show. Let's get started." No sooner than she said that, she was pulled into Benio's arms which caused her heart to skip a beat. Soon she heard the music begin to start. She followed Benio's lead, and much to her delight they were completely in sync.

Chizuru could get lost in the movement of their bodies, the sound of the waltz, and the sounds of their shoes clacking against the wooden floor. Before she knew it, Benio pulled away. "That was perfect as always. Come, let's take a break before one more run through" Benio said, stepping away to grab her water bottle.

Chizuru nodded and walked to her bag to take out her towel. As she did, the letter fell out of her bag. Benio caught it, and her eyes narrowed slightly as she handed it to Chizuru. "Well, looks like you caught someone's eye" Benio said teasingly though her eyes looked a bit sad.

"It seems so, Sumire gave this to me before I came here" Chizuru said, puzzled by what she saw on Benio's face.

"I know it's none of my business but please promise me you'll be careful with how you answer" Benio softly said, turning away from Chizuru, the air hanging heavy between them.

Chizuru more than anyone knew the weight behind Benio's words, and wordlessly nodded. She heard Benio let out a soft sight before saying, "Now, shall we run through once more?", pulling her close once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter we will delve into what has Benio so concerned and what her words mean. It was going to be a short flashback scene but it turned into something more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, I really would love some feedback and constructive criticism on how I can improve. I apologize for any OOCness, I wanted to give a bit more personality to the Zuka Club, and we'll see more as my story continues, I hope to hear from you all :).


End file.
